A Death on Coruscant (Act V)
With the sandstorm that engulfed Anchorhead now gone, it was time for the team to move out onto the final trail of the Teth'Keha and apprehend a murderer. Colonel Blackheart gave the briefing at the Anchorhead transport pad to ten of the Republic's finest, having secured priority transit from the spaceport to the remote Outpost Thorazan in the Dune Sea. Outpost Thorazan Colonel Blackheart had informed the squad that a transmission had been intercepted from the Outpost to a listening post situated outside of Anchorhead. In this transmission a militia man had noted in passing that a group matching the description of the Teth'keha had passed through the Outpost for supplies just yesterday. On arrival at the Outpost, the squad were greeted by the oppressive heat of the Tatooine suns hammering down mercilessly on them. In a bid to gather more information, the squad split into groups of two and began circling amongst the locals at the Outpost trying to find out what they could. Techniques ranged from bribery, to intimidation, to even an attempt to use the Force to choke information out of one of the militia guards. Though titghtlipped, the locals of the Outpost were able to offer the team enough information to follow the Teth'Keha out into the Dune Sea. Fugitive Whilst the team gathered to pool their information on the Teth'Keha location, several of the squad noted a furtive figure making a hasty exit from the Outpost, and heading in a vaguely south-easterly direction, consistent with the information that had been gleaned from the local civilians and militia. Jedi Initiate Kira-chan was despatched by Grissom to investigate. Whilst the squad waited for word from Kira-chan, they took refuge in a beaten up building, the suns heat becoming ever and more oppressive. Word finally came back from Kira-chan that she had tracked the fugitive to the camp of the Teth'Keha, that he had run into it, and she had lost contact. The squad moved out south-easterly to rendezvous with Kira-chan at the camp and plot their next move The Teth'Keha Hideout More a ramshackle collection of tents and pickets, the Teth'Keha hideout looked to house about forty black robed figures as the squad arrived and took up position. Whilst plotting their move, several of the Teth'Keha spotted the team against the undulating backdrop of dunes, and began taking up all manner of old and antique weapons. Rusted rifles were drawn, carbines powered up, and vibroswords readied. The team decided to adopt a certain authoritative approach and marched into the camp demanding the release of the fugitive they had trailed here. Slowly the Teth'Keha encircled the squad, weapons up and ready, and the tension in the air thickened the already heat laden atmosphere even more. Nervous glances were shared amongst the squad, until the Teth'Keha forced the Republic High Command soldiers' hand and opened fire! All hell broke loose, with Troopers and Jedi scattering to defensive positions, and attempting to organise a return volley. The firefight continued for a few moments, with only minor injuries sustained by the crack troops of RHC. The Teth'Keha did not fair well. Though in defensible positions, the superior weaponry of the RHC soldiers was sufficient to push the Teth'Keha back. The Old Man Several minutes into the firefight, an old man carrying a small object appeared from a tent, raising his arms into the air and appealing for an end to the violence. Slowly the message got through, and the fighting began to die down on both sides. The old man slowly withdrew his black robed hood, revealing a wrinkled and weathered face battered by the elements. Members of the RHC squad slowly rounded on the man, whilst others set up a defensible perimeter around the scene, keeping a watchful eye on the Teth'Keha fanatics that still levelled their weapons at them. A dialogue began between senior RHC officers and the obvious leader of the Teth'Keha priesthood. In claiming a defense for his actions, the priest stated flatly that what was done to Genno Kane in fact saved him, not destroyed him. Though skeptical regarding their reasons for the murder, and the Teth'Keha's ability to guard the Black Codex, the dialogue ended with the RHC squad agreeing to leave the artifact in the hands of the Teth'Keha, where it had been kept safe for three millenia. The team nervously made their way through pockets of Teth'Keha resistance, but made it back to Colonel Tanni at Outpost Thorazan with little but cuts and bruises to show for their efforts at the Teth'Keha hideout. Debriefing With the twin suns blazing unforgivingly down on the Outpost, it was agreed that the debrief take place in more palatable surroundings. Master Darg Allyn assumed full responsibility for making no arrest, and not collecting the artifact for safekeeping by the Republic. This did not please Colonel Tanni, who ordered Master Allyn to report at his earliest convenience to the RHC headquarters on Coruscant for a full debrief. Unanswered Questions Though the Death on Coruscant affair was concluded, the killers found, and the artifact in "safe hands" once again, several unanswered questions yet remain. What is the nature of the Black Codex? Who was XoXaan, a name discovered, yet uninvestigated, by the team? What part did Frodum Naas (a name familiar to Section 66 operatives) play in the Black Codex affair? Why the ritualism that surrounded the murder of Genno Kane? For now, the investigation into the murder of Genno Kane is over. The murderers, whilst their whereabouts is known, remain free. The Black Codex is back in the hands of the Teth'Keha, who despite recent events have successfully guarded its secret for 3,000 years, and indeed continue to do so, with the blessing of Section 66 and Republic High Command. Category:Stories Category:A Death on Coruscant